


The Shine from their Eyes

by Leonawriter



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satellite had vampires.  They also had werewolves, and other strange creatures, everything that Neo Domino didn't want, and refused to exist.  Living there was dangerous - unless you were one of the ones people told stories about, unless you had friends in the right places.  Thankfully, Yuusei, Crow and Jack could be said to be a mix of both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shine from their Eyes

The first she knew of it, was a hesitant knock on her door.

She hadn't even expected it to be them - they'd left home several years ago now, to find their own way.  She hadn't stopped them.  They had their own lives now, and all she could do was remind them that she was always there for them if they ever needed to come back for any reason.

Still.  Although she'd had an odd feeling earlier, a worry in her gut, she didn't expect to see her boys staring up at - or straight at, when it came to Jack, my hadn't he grown! - her when she opened the door.

It was dark.  That was why the first thing she noticed was that their eyes had a strange shine to them.  Or at least, Crow's and Jack's did.  Yuusei had his turned away, as if ashamed.

Martha gasped, and Crow flinched, Jack tensing as if he was fighting back one of his own.  

Well, that wouldn't do.  Not at all.

"Jack, Crow, Yuusei, in - in!  Mou... really, I thought I told you to look after yourselves?!"  She shook her head, and ushered them inside.  "Now, if I find the one who did this..."

She crossed her arms, thinking dark things about what she'd wish on anyone who'd hurt her boys, any of them, and trying not to think of how hard it must be for _them,_ dealing with this, having gone through such a thing... all of them.

"Ah..."

"Yuusei?" 

The other two were also looking at him, making Yuusei himself only more awkwardly hesitant.  He carried on, though, and Martha was proud of him for it.  She had to know, if it was something important.

"It... it wasn't his fault," Yuusei said, still not meeting her eyes, even though they now looked more or less normal in the indoor light.  "He saved us.  Kiryu did."

She frowned.  Yuusei wasn't known for unhealthy hero worship of someone he'd just met.  And what she knew of vampires suggested that turning didn't cause anything of the sort, either.

"He did, did he?  And where is this Kiryu now?"

Crow coughed, the same sound that she was familiar with from when he found something funny.

"Er... outside."

She should have known.  

After telling them to make themselves comfortable in the living room and not to wake up the kids still asleep in their rooms, she made her way back to the door despite their protests.

She spent a good long minute looking around in the dark, not having wanted to surprise whoever this 'Kiryu' was with a flashlight.  It took about that long for her eyes to adjust to the night, the only light source nearby coming from the windows, but once they had, she noticed the 'glow' of white hair leaned against one of her walls.

"So," she said, causing the owner to jump slightly - something that made her at the same time more and less at ease, since if they were tired enough and unaware enough to not realise she was there, they might also be more dangerous.  At heart, they were predators, something she had to realise soon about her boys, even if she didn't like the idea.  "You're the one responsible, are you?"

This 'Kiryu' stood up straighter, shoulders hunched and arms crossed around himself, eyes wide and clearly reflecting the light shining from the doorway.

As soon as he came into the light, she realised that he looked barely older than Jack - something that she hadn't been expecting, but didn't really mean anything.  Some stopped aging sooner than others, after all.  Even so, she couldn't help her gaze from softening.

"Come on, let's have a good look at you.  And how long have _you_ been like that, hm?"

"Just- just a couple of years, ma'am," came the reply, and the show of respect to a human made her think higher of him.  And then he looked up at her, straight in the eye with those golden catseyes of his, mesmerising in their charisma and the determination to be believed that he held.  "They were attacked.  I found them.  Saved them.  They told me you were safe."

The boy - and he _boy_ he was, if this had only happened a couple of years ago! - was shivering.  And it wasn't even a cold night.

She sighed - if what he said was true, that meant that her boys weren't the only ones who'd had a rough night.

"Fine, fine, you can come in as well, hm?"  The surprise on his face was almost worth the uncertainty that she had about letting him in.  "And what should I call you then, eh?"

"Ah- Kiryu.  Just Kiryu is fine.  I... thank you."

She still wasn't entirely sure that she hadn't made a mistake by doing this, but really... how could she turn away a kid, one who was already hurt and hungry?

She had blood in bags in the fridge, something she'd always kept in reserve in case something like this ever happened, but she'd never expected to need it for any of her own.

They'd need to make sure they kept it stocked up properly from now on, that was for sure.  Just in case.

Kiryu didn't talk much while they stayed, even after they'd been fed properly, but the others did, telling her stories of things they'd been up to since last they'd met, always skirting away from the topic of what had happened earlier that night.


End file.
